


姑妄言

by Breddymendy



Category: Breddy, TSV - Fandom, Twosetviolin, 双琴侠
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25587202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breddymendy/pseuds/Breddymendy
Summary: #Breddy#宋朝书生au-无差
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	姑妄言

**Author's Note:**

> 松鸽子回归

  
-  
一切都是从一片白色的混沌中开始的。  
  
陈韦丞回过神时，他已身在东京开封府繁华的主街道上。叫卖声、讨价还价声、孩童清脆的笑声冲击着他因路程颠簸而些许疲惫的神经。  
  
他仅是一介书生，背负着家人众望进京赶考，追求功名，和所有人一样，就像是理所当然的。陈韦丞觉得他的人生早已被世人安排好了，根本没有商量的余地。他为自己生在这时代的洪流而感到悲哀，可奈何无能为力。他想要的，只是在桃花下弹一辈子的琴罢了。  
  
一群孩童嬉笑着跑了过去。其中一个猛地迎面撞上了站在路中失神的书生，连一句道歉都没有留下就窜入人潮中。陈韦丞皱了皱眉，转过身正想呵责，伸手一摸。坏了。挂在腰间的钱袋早已不翼而飞。  
  
“站住！小贼！”  
  
他不顾形象的大喊着在人潮中追出去，那群孩童像受惊的鱼一般四处逃串。早前撞了他的那厮闪进了街角的巷子。眼尖的陈韦丞顺势追过去，进到巷子中却发现早已不见了那娃的身影。  
  
“该死。破财消灾，破财消灾。”他气呼呼地想着，伸手理了理因为奔跑而乱了的发髻。  
  
等他喘过气时，他听到一阵幽幽的古琴声在身旁的院子里传来。两三枝桃花从院墙探出头，像是邀请他进园中做客，散发着阵阵花香。因奔跑而激烈起伏的胸膛慢慢平静下去，陈韦丞有些好奇的探头往院内张望。  
  
只见一位眉目清秀的少年，身着一袭白衣，安静的坐在桃花树下抚弄琴弦。少年面容姣好，黑色长发在微风中拂过他那微微下垂的眼睑，挑逗般滑过少年眼角的痣。他嘴角微抿，黑色的眸子映着桃花粉色的爱慕。细碎的阳光洒在院内，安静又温婉。  
  
那个少年在桃花下弹琴的身影，迷糊中竟与他的理想重合。陈韦丞惊奇地想着。他陶醉在琴声中，想象着和少年一同作曲抚弦的自己。他不忍心打破此刻的宁静，内心挣扎了一会，最终还是默默地在琴声中退去。  
  
这是他第一次见到杨博尧。  
  
  
-  
“阿丞，这是你第一次来京城吧？”眼前的好友嬉皮笑脸的问道。  
  
陈韦丞点了点头，又低头继续看手中的诗赋。科考将至，他遵循父亲的意愿在京中友人家中下榻，做考前的最后冲刺。  
  
“哎呀阿丞别看了！我知道你看不进。”陈锐一把抢过他手中的书，顺手搂住了他的肩。“兄弟带你去见识见识，怎么样？”  
  
陈韦丞作势要将书抢回来，奈何陈锐放在他肩上的手力气大得惊人。他无奈的摇摇头，算了，不愧是好友，说出了他心里话。心思全在音乐上的他怎会看得进这些无聊的诗词歌赋。  
  
“去哪？”他问道。  
  
“欸——这才像样嘛！”友人愉悦地拍拍他的肩，“带你去一个超乎你想象的地方。”  
  
十分钟后，陈韦丞站在人声鼎沸的楼前陷入了沉默。他怎么都不会想到陈锐口中说的地方竟然是象姑馆。  
  
“你不会有龙阳之好吧？”陈韦丞一脸复杂的盯着一旁满脸兴奋的陈锐，发出了疑惑的声音。  
  
陈锐噗嗤的笑了一下：“我们就是来这里体验一下！开开眼界！不过千万别被我老爹知道，不然就死定了。”  
  
陈韦丞叹了口气，也罢。就权当是玩玩。  
  
  
象姑馆入门便是曲折的游廊，阶下石子漫涌成路。一位自称堂主，面容妖艳的男子迎接了他们，带着两人穿过庭院前往大厅。院中异香奇艺，山石点缀。游廊两旁是两排隔间。路过隔间时，里面传来的阵阵喘//息声和肉//体？交融时的拟水声，此起彼伏。低着头走路的两人都红透了脸。  
  
他们来到了大堂处，找了张桌子随意的坐下，点了一些小酒和下酒菜。馆内歌舞升平，一片祥和，让人忍不住把一切烦恼都抛在脑后。两人激烈的讨论着对这个世界的不满，聊着少年的梦。不知时间的流逝，他们快醉了。  
  
陈韦丞喝得晕乎乎的，对面的陈锐早已趴下，一阵熟悉的琴声从台上传来。迷离的眼睛从桌上抬起，他看向了舞台上的那人。  
  
是他。  
  
那个少年还是穿着一袭白衣，温柔的演奏着那首他们初遇时曲子。陈韦丞定定地注视着他，沉浸在琴声中。  
  
似乎是感受到了书生的目光，少年手中的音乐多了一丝妩媚和挑逗。  
  
“你喜欢他吗？”堂主不知何时出现在陈韦丞身旁，压着嗓子在他耳边轻喃。陈韦丞像是着了迷一般点了点头。  
  
“我让他来陪你，好吗？”像做梦一样，他又点了点头。堂主微笑的直起身，对台上的少年勾了勾手指。少年便停下抚琴的手，起身款款向他走来。  
  
-  
“我该怎么称呼你呢？”少年坐在他的怀里，用手指在他胸膛轻轻地画着圈。  
  
“叫我阿丞便好。”陈韦丞晕乎乎的，全身无力却又尽力的抱着怀里的人，“你呢？”  
  
“阿尧。”杨博尧笑着答道，眼睛眯成一条缝。陈韦丞觉得他喜欢极了少年微笑时的眼褶子。少年把脸埋在陈韦丞的颈窝处，温热的气息轻轻挠着书生敏感的颈脖。他听到阿尧在他耳边轻声说道：“我们去个安静的地方吧。”  
  
少年轻轻地从书生怀里站了起来，伸手勾着陈韦丞的手将他拉入院中。他们没有去先前的游廊，陈韦丞任由眼前的人带着他穿梭在亭台楼阁中。他跟在这个唤作阿尧的少年身后，细细地打量着阿尧拉着他的节骨分明的细长手指，欣赏着漆黑长发掩盖着的白皙细长的脖子。他们来到了一个静谧的花园，满园桃花盛开着，陈韦丞觉得他好像在做梦。  
  
“喜欢吗？”杨博尧转过身，满脸笑意的看着像是迷路的小狗般的陈韦丞。  
  
“嗯，喜欢，你弹琴，桃花，唔，还有—”陈韦丞已经不知道他自己在说些什么，语无伦次的咂着嘴，伸出手去抚摸杨博尧眼角的痣。  
  
“喜欢我吗？”少年又问，享受着书生带因醉意而有些许笨拙的抚摸。  
  
陈韦丞红着脸，支支吾吾了半天，像是败给了自己一样点了点头。他像是突然想到了什么一样，伸手将发髻上的簪子解下，飞快地塞到杨博尧手里。面前的人有点吃惊，随即又露出温柔的笑：“阿丞，我是男孩，你知道的吧。”  
  
书生的脸更红了，他挠挠头，点点头又摇摇头。杨博尧笑着把簪子收入衣中，踮起脚蜻蜓点水般在陈韦丞脸上啄了一下，“谢谢，我很喜欢。”  
  
那晚，不知怎的，他们什么都没做。陈韦丞靠着少年坐在院子里，仰着头透过团簇的桃花数着天上的星星。杨博尧轻声哼着他不知名的歌赋，明明是夜夜笙歌的象姑馆，陈韦丞却在少年的身旁找到了他一直都找不到的那一份宁静。  
  
  
-  
从那以后，每晚丑时，陈韦丞都会趁着好友熟睡后偷偷溜出家门，去象姑馆找那个唤做阿尧的男孩。  
  
有时候去找他的时候，阿尧正在工作，他会不顾堂主的劝阻，在房门外红着脸，听着红罗帐内的娇声急喘，安静地等着他的少年。  
  
他们之间一直没有发生什么。杨博尧脸上永远都是那温柔的笑容，他会在工作后梳洗打扮，发髻上插着陈韦丞那日送他的那根簪，在桃花树下为书生弹奏他们初遇的乐曲。  
  
直到那晚，陈韦丞跌跌撞撞地闯进了象姑馆。  
  
他中举了。可是他一点快乐的感觉都没有。白天的游行让他神经紧绷，还有皇上为状元的赐婚，各路达官贵人的贺礼让他快要爆炸。所有人都在为他的光明前途所庆贺，可陈韦丞满脑子只有那白衣抚琴的少年。  
  
他急切地扯着堂主，顾不得周围客人异样的眼光。想必大家都已经认出了他状元和驸马的身份，顿时流言窜巷。  
  
“阿尧呢！”  
  
“阿丞你冷静一点，你现在是状元了。”堂主环顾了四周，好心的指出这一明眼人都知道的事实，“阿尧在他的房间，可是还没到他——”  
  
还没等堂主说完，陈韦丞已经冲了上楼。他要逃离这里，他要带着他的阿尧离开这里。他不要荣华富贵，他不要皇上恩赐的赐婚，他只想要他的阿尧。他只要他的阿尧就足够了。  
  
“阿丞！恭喜！”杨博尧打开房门后便给了眼前气喘吁吁的人一个大大的拥抱。陈韦丞用力的回抱着怀里的人，他忍着他的泪水，双手捧着少年白皙的脸颊：“跟我走吧阿尧，我们离开这里。”  
  
“你在说什么呢阿丞，你的人生还有美好又光明的前途，不要因为我这个什么都不是的象姑阻挡了你的道路。”杨博尧摇摇头，他伸手摸摸了发髻上的簪子，柔声说道：“我不会忘记你的阿丞，但是为了你的名声，我们不要再见面了。”  
  
“不。不要，求求你了。”状元双腿一软，泪水像决堤的洪水般涌了出来。他跪在了少年的面前，“我不能没有你，我喜欢你，跟我走吧。”  
  
眼前的少年犹豫了一下，他伸手将跪坐在地上的陈韦丞拉起。灵巧的手将一条细细的红线系在了陈韦丞的手上，又将另一条系在了自己手上。  
  
“呐，阿丞。你要记住，无论到哪，我都在。”  
  
他亲吻了他。房内的蜡烛摇曳着，衣衫一件件落在地上。陈韦丞抚摸着杨博尧眼角的痣，亲吻着他的锁骨，品尝着他的味道。花红满面，香风入鼻。房中一声声娇柔的喘息却更像是在哀叹着不公的命运。  
  
他的眼泪流了下来。他输了！他输了！他用尽力气，他睁大眼睛，他大口大口地喘气。温柔的少年看着他，不知不觉，非常的感动而悲惋。他含糊地道："我将要死在你心里了——"  
  
-  
Eddy猛地挣开了眼，他不可置信的盯着白花花的天花板。耳边仿佛还能听到那一声声像气声般一遍遍呼唤的“阿丞”。他微微地转过身，眼角还带着一丝夜晚不明的泪。被单下黏糊糊的感觉似乎又在印证着什么。  
  
Brett在隔壁床上熟睡，宿舍小电视还小声地播放着前一晚他们随便点开的中文古装剧。Eddy红着脸在心中暗暗的咒骂了一声，一定是古装剧看多了。这害人不浅的Netflix。  
  
他翻身下了床。  
  
路过好友床边时，他并没有注意到Brett手腕上那条不知何时系上的细细红线。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-  
象姑馆：即男妓青楼， 最早有关男性性工作者的文献记载，见于宋朝的典籍，两宋京师丶大城市各处，都有数以千丶万计的男妓在风月场所卖淫，其景观蔚为奇观。// 堂主：类似于老鸨的存在  
  
送簪子：男生送女生簪，代表着我想恣意拨弄你的头发，象征着我想将你据为己有的意思。  



End file.
